The Art Of Seduction Take One!
by Nalesko
Summary: (Still at the first chapter -_-) Hanamichi is trying to seduce someone...whoopey r/r
1. Whats inside a box

Title: The Art Of Seduction (take one)  
  
Part: unsure 1/? [Take one]  
  
Author: Nalesko  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairings: ?/Hana/? (okay..lots of them..eventually)  
  
Rating: so far R  
  
Archive: Anywhere is ok (i dun have one)  
  
Email: Everlastingfreimds@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters dun belong to me  
  
Warning: Well.boring ( if it isn''t review more)  
  
Note: I will only continue this if people ask.if not I'll be like posting madly.then I'll not post if no reply ^^;; so please review  
  
Synopsis: Hanamichi has been approaching his target the wrong way all this time, but what will happen if he gets a *little* help?...(yaoi)  
  
  
  
Ok ok...now for the winner...um if i'm not wrong sLL san ne?...her answer was coffin ^^ll demo ne,the answer my cousin gave was condoms,i have a perved cousin. Quiz: (My answer) The one who made it, didn't want it. Obviously i would not want to built a coffin for myself The one who bought it, didn't need it.I'm buying it for someone else..i'm not ready to die..yet  
  
The one who used it, never saw it I'm dead..can't see no nothing. (my cousin's answer) The one who made it, didn't want it. The one my cousin believed was made by a bachelor The one who bought it, didn't need it. she thinks that the wife bought it the husband uses it The one who used it, never saw it um..this i can't explain  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hana-chan!" the faint voice echoed into the boy's room.  
  
  
  
"-There's a package for you, from er..." she tries to pronounce the name "Na-les-ko-san desu" she looked at the parcel weirdly, still no one knew the trouble it was about to bring,...saa time to find out.  
  
  
  
"Hai. Hai" a red coloured hair boy walked out of the room on the end of the second floor with both his hands stuck into the back pockets of his shorts and sauntered down the stairs in a slow manner. He looked at his mother who was carrying a large package and laughed nervously. "Okasan, you better put that down, if not you'll get a backache." He smiled kindly. It was about the size of a big television, which had a letter on the top.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi took the box from his mum and thanked her. After that, he went up to his room with it, having a little trouble with the door when he went in. He settled it on one corner of his room and proceeded to read his letter with a puzzled expression...it stated:  
  
  
  
Dear Hana-Chan,  
  
  
  
I have sent you a parcel. Maybe it might be a huge box. On the other hand, it might be a small one. Oh well I'm not so sure cause they didn't tell me when I called them...Never mind that. I just hope this will help you. And if you have any problems, remember to call me ne? It is on the other side of this paper.  
  
  
  
From: Nalesko ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally finish reading the pathetic piece of paper he sighed and shook his head in despair. ~..that womann never changes...saa...lets see what she sent to me this time. Hopefully it isn't like the last time; she sent me herself in a jumbo box and scared my vision out of my head, I blacked out...~  
  
  
  
Hanamichi took the matter out of his mind and concentrated on the 'dangerous' box in front of him, where the gates of hell lies.  
  
  
  
He held his breath as he tore open the covering of chibi's wrapping paper. Then...he pouted his lips out in mock fumes. ~ That baka Nal. She wrapped it in so many layers ~ When he was done unwrapping the present. The same nervous feeling dawned back. He took the lid of the enormous box, revealing a 5 handbooks and some clothes plus cosmetics. ~ Ch-chotto.~ he looked twice at the make-up kit. ~ you're kidding me, I can't wait to read the hand book.~ he thought. He reached in the box and pulled out a book. ~ Any book, I do not like this~  
  
  
  
Least...that's what happened, he fainted due to the words he read on the front page of the Handbook . On the Label was :  
  
  
  
~The Guide to Seducing MEN.~ that was the last thing he remembered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[The Next Morning]  
  
  
  
"Argh! Where's that girl, I want to talk to her" Hanamichi grumbled as he woke up and tossed the bed sheets onto the floor and walked to the door. He opened it and shouted a thank you to his mom, most obviously, the person who put him onto his bed was his mom. Awfully strong woman.  
  
  
  
He then took the telephone on the table and dialled a call to someone...  
  
  
  
" Um anou may I ask who are you?...and why did you call so early..." a rather emotionless voice answered.  
  
  
  
" etto...Nal?" he tried to speak out while twisting his fingers into knots without knowing. "Hai?"  
  
  
  
" HANA!!!" the not so audible voice suddenly went really frightening loud.  
  
  
  
The two parties on the phone had chatted a lot of unnecessary on the phone...and the trouble starts.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi slowly took out everything from the box, ~Nal said that was a sort of card, ~ he poured out the remaining objects and had another shock of his life, ~can't think...can't think...the brain can't process this information ~, this time, he had a nose-bleed.  
  
  
  
He took his bento and gave his mother a kiss before exiting the house. His mind still remembering 3 items:  
  
  
  
Fisrt, a VIP card for the gay club ~oh my god, i didn't know that Nal was a VIP there, probably she went there for more S&M ideas, kono baka hedonist ~  
  
  
  
Second, there ...there was a hair shampoo ~ I cannot believe Nal told me to use this; it made my hair so flimsy after I used it this morning. Now, not even gel can make it stand ~  
  
  
  
Lastly. ~ I still don't believe she sent that to me ~ a travel make-up kit ...  
  
  
  
Honestly, Hanamichi was very confused; he had glossed lip, flimsy hair and he was suppose to meet Nal at the 'club' monthly. ~ How in the world is this girly appearance going to help me~. He stopped thinking as he reached school; ~, I am prepared for the worst ~ his mind flowed back during the time when he cut his hair. ~Demo, it has already grown back. so...i think it isn't that bad ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi kept both his eyes on the card while walking to school. ~really I don't suppose I can think now..~  
  
The design was somehow you would say *special*, it had two males hugging and kissing each other..~ grr stupid thoughts go away...the Tensai need to think of more important things like : Haruko-chan ~ Hanamichi walked on the pavement slightly slowly giving an interesting result. (Writer: I hate that girl -_-)  
  
" Oh MY Gosh!!!" squeaked the Rukawa brigade with love hearts in their eyes.  
  
" Ano ko dare desu?" asked Ru.  
  
  
  
" Sou yo. who do I ask then?" Wa looks at Ru naming the obvious.  
  
  
  
"Nanda yo. mou... where did this guy came from" whispered Ka.  
  
  
  
" Steki!!! They screamed and started hugging each other in a mass group glomp, they did not even bother to see if it was a friend or foe.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi looked at the 3 girls and gave a sigh " hmp. the tensai is kakoii all the while, no brains onna."  
  
  
  
Then what does that make me? -_- ;; a no brain writer?  
  
  
  
He shook off that thought and continued to go to school, yawning occasionally because he was tired, causing him to knock into Rukawa who was half-sleeping half-cycling to school.  
  
  
  
~ Ouchie, teme who dares the knock into this tensai! ~  
  
  
  
Hanamichi cursed out loud too without realizing it, he turned about getting ready to hit the person when he saw a grumbling fox blinking and looking at him in wonder. He blushed hard after seeing Rukawa, and then he turned and ran so fast that you couldn't see him but a trail of smoke.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi pant and brushed his overly soft hair aside as he reached the phone booth situated at the side of Shohoku High. ~ Better call Nal ~ He opened the glass door of the booth and sighed as he tried to remember the number of the person he wanted to call and dialed it.  
  
  
  
"Nalesko-chan! It worked!" a very, very excited voice shouted into the phone.  
  
  
  
" hai" replied a happy tone .  
  
  
  
"Ne, Nal-chan, which page should I follow again? I didn't bother to read the index." Hanamichi asked hurriedly as the shohoku bell was about to ring.  
  
" Hmm. What about that one" Nalesko whispered  
  
"Eh?! You sure?"  
  
  
  
"Monchiron desu!!" came a snicker.  
  
  
  
"Hai! Ja. School's starting, and I do not want to be late." The cheery voice started out.  
  
  
  
"Hai... was counting on the fact that you are ALWAYS late." The poor child sighed knowing that she could not do anything about it.  
  
  
  
The phone call was over.  
  
  
  
Smiling to himself, Hanamichi stepped into the school only to be greeted by the twitching face of the principal, ~... er..now the tensai is in trouble.~  
  
(Silent kind of sad song playing)  
  
  
  
[After detention]  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi Sakuragi!!!" a tessen whacked straight down onto our favorite redhead's head as he entered the basketball gym.  
  
  
  
" Nanda yo kono baka onna!" More whacks.  
  
Before Hanamichi could open, his mouth to rebut there was a major gasp. Ryota was in a fixed position, which seemingly looked like he was going to beat the hell out of Hanamichi to protect Ayako. The rest of the team including Akagi and Kogure had their chins hanging low. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes before Kogure broke the ice.  
  
  
  
"Um... mina, we should stick to our usual schedule." He looked awfully fine; except for the blush on his cheeks and that he kept pushing his specs bridge up his nose. "Hai!" replied Akagi who was busy clearing his throat. He managed to get the team back on to court instead of gawking at Hanamichi; they were too preoccupied by just looking at Hanamichi who moisten his already glossy lips more with his saliva. Hanamichi did not bother to stop them but brush his hair awkwardly to cover his ears.  
  
  
  
Ayako snickered and edged closer to Hanamichi then poked him in the ribs. Hanamichi took it as a queue to dribble the ball around the court before doing a lay-up to captures everyone's attention. That earned him a glare each from Mitsui, Rukawa and Ryota, which quickly turned into lustful glances on his long legs, which created tiny, sweat droplets trickling down the smooth expense of skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Hehe, ore wa tensai! ~ Hanamichi smiled inwardly and continued his torture in the most amusing way one could think of like: bending low to take the ball, causing a massive onslaught nosebleed, rubbing his shoulders; indirectly running over his exposed buds and swishing his hair, showing the beautiful hue of it's color.  
  
He was having so much fun until it was time to end practice. Hanamichi groan and walked to the bathroom, luckily nothing happened in there except, more surprise like going commando and tight after bathe clothes.  
  
  
  
[At Night]  
  
"Hana-Chan...your call honey" Hanamichi's mother walked into the room carrying the wireless phone.  
  
  
  
~eh?~ "er hai?" he recognised that voice " Ryochin"  
  
  
  
"..." there was no reply  
  
  
  
"oi kimi!..Ryochin!!! ...What do you want? Calling the tensai for fun issit?" Hanamichi asked in mock rage.  
  
  
  
" ano..i..hana...hanamichi. i"  
  
  
  
"hn?"  
  
  
  
" iwannadateyou" Miyagi blurt out so fast that it was impossible to catch what he was saying.  
  
  
  
" What?" ~ i can't hear what his saying ayah...~  
  
"The tensai can't hear you Ryochin!" Hanamichi heard the phone beep.  
  
  
  
"Mataku he hanged off. Che!"  
  
  
  
And here ends a typical day at the outrageous household of the Sakuragi's *sniggers*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Next day ]  
  
" Ne! Ryochin! You called this tensai last night?" Hanamichi grinned and strucked his usual post, and continued to walk beside his friend.  
  
  
  
" ..." Hanamichi then pokes Ryota's back as he didn't get an answer." Oi..kimi daijobu?"  
  
  
  
"ah...so..um.." Ryota walked on and tried to not look guilty.  
  
  
  
"...?..." Hanamichi looked confusingly at the boy walking beside him.  
  
  
  
" You ...you didn't hear what I said?" Hanamichi shook his head happily.  
  
  
  
"Did you want the tensai's technique in pulling onna's hearts?" Moving off to lala land.  
  
  
  
Miyagi's right eye twitches and he stops walking and faces Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
" I'm attracted to you Hanamichi..." Miyagi look straight into Hanamichi's eyes.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi looked at Ryota as if he was mad and made no move to do anything, after seeing that this put Hanamichi on the spot, Ryota left. I mean walked in front.  
  
  
  
"Chotto matte yo!" Hanamichi clutched onto Ryota's jersey from the back.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by attracted?" Hanamichi breathed out slowly.  
  
  
  
"I like you...sore dake des" Miyagi continued to walk at a slow pace. "Tada... I suppose you don't have the same feelings.  
  
  
  
"Oi!"  
  
  
  
"..Nanda yo" a frown was etched onto Miyagi's face, causing Hanamichi to feel a pang of guilt.   
  
~mou...not the Rukawa treatment again, still it was my fault...~   
  
"...Watashi wa..."   
  
Sensing that Hanamichi had a problem, he replied "it's okay you know, you do not need to force yourself upon me."  
  
  
  
"Iya, I'll date you Ryochin!" Hanamichi hugged Ryota from the back." demo..." he continued "only for a week to see if it will work out..."   
  
Ryota turned around and murmured a short sentence... "...I like you" and that caused Hanamichi to chew his lip, rather regretting his choice. "Ah."  
  
  
  
In the gym  
  
  
  
Akagi paced slowly to the side of the bench and sat down beside Anzai sensei, "Sensei, I have a problem." The aged man beside him put down his cup of tea and looked at Akagi tentatively "Hai? Akagi-kun what's been bothering you? You seemed out of zeal these days." The old man sighed sadly. "Sensei." Akagi gritted his teeth and looked at Miyagi and Hanamichi. "Sensei, I wonder if it is right." A pause. "That they do this."  
  
  
  
At the court Miyagi was openly flirting with Hanamichi who kept blushing and stuttering, the other team member were also somehow affected. Kogure kept adjusting his spectacles, while Mitsui kept doing three-pointers non- stopped. However, Rukawa gave no indication that he cared and went off well with his practice without looking at his foe: Hanamichi. So that day, was the quietest day at Shohoku gym as Hanamichi made no noise, Rukawa pulled no punches Mitsui didn't bother and Miyagi staring all over.  
  
" Anou, Hanamichi"  
  
  
  
"Hai?"  
  
  
  
"Can I eat with you later?"  
  
  
  
"Gomen... I have to go home ryochin," Hanamichi looked at the time, " ja mata!" and he left  
  
  
  
Nalesko thinking of the way to get killed: let's see, am I going to get flamers, or thrown tomatoes on...gees I wonder, I really do  
  
Please feed the writer. She's very hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there we have a sad sad ending ^^;; daijobu..*keeps eyes crossed..it's not miyahana ^^ll you'll have to guess and hope i dun mess up..ohhohoho..like i always do  
  
Don't forget to review ne? 


	2. reviewers

Okie this page is for all the reviews.  
  
  
  
Frack-san: um..okie i suppose i'm trying but..i'm still a kid  
  
Rings of Saturn-san: thankies..it still depends on the reviews..i'm not sure if it'll be ruhana..demo i want it to be..coz. ^^ i also kinda like mithana nyahaha so becareful  
  
Tina-san: your english isn't a mess and thank you for reviewing  
  
Silhouette Panther-san: ^^ the Miya hana is not gonna last..sadly cos i'm gonna change it to Ayamiya..it's been a nice date nyahaha *goes around walking like mad*  
  
M-i-san: ^^ thanks for reviewing ne..ohohohoh and you reviewed more than pnce..oh thankies  
  
sLL-san: Good guess on the quiz and erm bout the chappies, i think they took a longer time to load then i thought possible.  
  
kimeno_pebols-san: should i really add sendo..just to get ru jealous..^^ we'll see first k?  
  
Blue-eyed fox: daijobu ? i heard that your sides were aching *huggles* ^^ thanks for reviewing  
  
(thankies mina for reviewing) 


	3. Notes

The Notes..  
  
Anou mina..i uploaded this useless note so that the ff net will put it..argh never mind.. i dun make sense...  
  
I'l be like..busy so i won't upload it ne?..  
  
No notes.. I just want to thank ppl who bother to read my fanfiction *hugs* thank you mina! 


End file.
